


And so, it begins

by Hannahmayski



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst I guess, Child Soldiers, Gen, and tired, maybe i should try and write something where shiusi maybe isn't sad, really tired, shisui is sad, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: It's an ordinary day, in the midst of the Third Shinobi War when Shisui awakens his Mangekyou. It's an ordinary day when Shisui's world is torn to pieces.





	And so, it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Uchiha Week day 6
> 
> Prompt: Misanthropy / Cruelty /  Pray for me

It’s just another day. The clouds drift through the sky the same way they always have. The wind rustles the leaves no more than usual. The Third Shinobi War is still raging. People are still dying.

It’s an ordinary day when Shisui’s world is torn apart. 

His captain looks back at them, his mouth open about to give orders when a blade pierces his throat.

It takes a second for Shisui to understand as he stands there for what feels like hours. Blood spurts from the wound and his captain coughs, his eyes loose focus and he crumples to the ground.

Shisui blinks at the body and feels only disbelief that someone as strong as his captain could fall so easily.

Shisui pulls out a kunai methodically, because they are at war and they need to fight.

Iwa shinobi burst from the trees, and there is no savage yelling or insane screaming. There is nothing one would expect from the ‘bad guys’.

Shisui tears his eyes away from his captain’s corpse and strikes an Iwa-nin in the neck. _Revenge_ he whispers to himself, but there is no heat to those words, no feeling, no anger.

The shinobi looks down at him and he sees no anger in his eyes. The Iwa-nin with a kunai embedded in his neck, if anything, looks relieved.

Shisui dodges a sword strike and meets the face of someone as young as him.

Wide eyes stare back, tired and indifferent. For a moment, he’s staring back at his own.

The shinobi swings again and Shisui dodges a second too late as the sword slices across his cheek. He leaps back and he steps on something soft. He freezes, knows he just stepped on a body and refuses to look down.

He knows what he will see. Blood, open eyes looking sightlessly into the sky, mouths torn open in silent screams.

The Iwa-nin visibly swallows, her hand shakes ever so slightly. Shisui stares at her and he realises he wants to do anything but kill her.

She presses her lips together, ignoring the falling bodies around them, the gurgled, desperate screams, and the squelch of pieces of flesh they step on and charges.

She doesn’t yell, and the move isn’t reckless or unplanned. She slices right across Shisui’s collarbone as he stumbles over the body behind him.

Shisui wrenches his tanto free and ducks under her swing and strikes her leg. She falls to the ground, and yet no sound leaves her mouth. Shisui lifts the tanto, muscles moving on instinct and plunges it into her stomach.

It’s only then that Shisui looks around and sees the carnage. It’s only then that Shisui realises he’s the only one left standing.

“Oh,” he breathes out.

He sees his squad laying in shambles. There’s an arm laying a few metres from him, a detached head form his friend stares at him through sightless eyes.

And yet, the enemy lies in their own blood too. Shisui wonders what the difference is.

“It’s okay,” a voice whispers and Shisui flinches, jerking his head to look at the person in front of him. She looks up at him, her tired eyes look at him like his entire soul is laid out in front of her.

She reaches up, hand bloodied and shaking and presses her hand to his forehead. “Don’t cry for me,” she whispers and Shisui hadn’t even realised he was. The tanto is still in her stomach, and Shisui’s hands are still wrapped around the hilt.

“Sorry,” he gasps as her hand falls to the dirt.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and his eyes burn in their sockets as hers lose all their life.

He leans forward until his head is pressed into the dirt, his hands fall from the hilt onto her stomach, soaked by the blood still bubbling from her stomach.

His Sharingan spins, and it’s a similar feeling to awakening the Sharingan for the first time, but he knows what this means.

“I’s so sorry,” he chokes out the words and hates that this girl had to be the one to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan. He desperately swallows back a sob as his nails dig into the palms of his hands and hates the war, hates that this shinobi laying dead is no different than him.

They’re following orders, just like Shisui’s squad was.

Shisui breathes in a shaky breath and doesn’t bother wiping away the tears. He exhales and stands up.

Shisui looks around, sees the blood, the bodies, the carnage and despite all the fantastic stories of the Mangekyo and its rejuvenating power, its ability to make one feel invincible, Shisui can only find exhaustion and disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Shisui is just trying his best okay
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out!


End file.
